Something Wicked This Way Comes Chapter Two
by AsphodelR
Summary: Sam and Dean are no closer to figuring out what's happening in Kalispell. Dean mean a srtange woman claiming to know all about them. Does she have any answers? Can she be trusted?


Hello! I'm going to go ahead and publish what I have for Chapter 2 so I can get my thoughts together for what's coming up. It's a short chapter that I probably should have just included in chapter one, but too late now! Hope any who reads this enjoys and don't forget to leave comments. Thanks! -Asphodel

Chapter 2.

Dean was becoming restless. Diving into a job was what was keeping him sane. Work was what kept the mark from getting the better of him. Right now he was starting to get angry. Angry because there was obviously something going on here that wasn't rational. And angry because he couldn't pin point whatever it was. Sam had exhausted all of his resources delving into the private lives of all the missing. Nothing even remotely suspicious had turned up. As far as the mummified remains. Only the four had been found. It was the like the whole supernatural phenomena had just disappeared. Both brothers just sat and stared into the distance. "Okay, so we have vampire attacks." Sam began. "Vampire attacks and then missing persons." He paused for so long Dean finally had to nudge him on.

"Yea. Okay? And?" Dean finally replied annoyed.

"Well, what if...what if the disappearances is linked to the vampire attacks? What if some vigilante vamp is taking people and making them into vampires.?"

Dean thought about this for a moment and said, " If that's true then we should have seen a spike in attacks by now. That was at least 6 people abducted."

"True. Yea, I guess you're right. And the mummies?" I cant find a single thing online or in any of these books about dessicated corpses. I'm literally stumped."

Out of no where Dean shot up from the bed. "I cant take this crap anymore. I'm going for a walk." Sam, worried stood. "Dean, I don't think-"

"Can it Sammy I'm going. " And with that he stalked out of the hotel into the cold Montana night.

As usual Dean found himself and a local dive bar. The beer was warm, the food was terrible and the music was worse. But the bartender was cute. The only reason Dean Winchester would stay in a place that played the Britney Spears. He was on his third lukewarm shot when he felt the atmosphere change in the room. Someone had walked in. Maybe it was the mark, or his hunters senses but as soon as the door opened he felt a change. Looking up, Dean noticed a young woman walking in. Probably a little younger than he. The cold snowy air outside seemed to follow her in and disturb her hair which flew around her face in golden tendrils. It was the color of both cinnamon and honey. And it fell in waves down her back. Her skin was like peaches and cream. Dean was suddenly aware the bartender was talking to him as he pulled himself from his trance on the girl. "Hmm, yea." Was Deans reply to whatever the girl behind the bar was talking about. Annoyed, she turned on her heel and stalked to the other end of the bar. But Dean hardly noticed. He was still entranced by this strange woman who had just walked in. But it wasn't her looks that made him take notice. It was the sense of purpose she had as she walked into the bar. Not the demeanor of a woman looking to hook up in some seedy watering hole. There was no desperation in her...only...purpose.

And then she turned and looked at him. not across the room and finally to him. No, she looked up and her gaze met his as if she knew he had been there all along. and then she began walking to him. Dean only sat and waited. This was almost too much. "Dean Winchester." It was not a question. "We need to talk."

"How the hell do you know my name, lady?" Dean was very unnerved. Something that just didn't happen with him. But there was something about this strange woman that put him on edge. "Who doesn't know the famous Winchesters?"

"So are you the president of the fan club? How the hell DO YOU know me?"

The woman finally sighed and took a seat. Dean noticed the predatory grace in which she moved. One lanquid fluid motion and she was seated eye level to him. Gazing back at him were bright hazel eyes. A light green he'd never seen mixed with golden brown flecks. Her eyes...

"You don't know me. But I know of you. You and your brother. I know what you do. And we need your help." The girl looked earnestly back at Dean.

"Lady I've got so many reasons not to help you right now. I think you need to start by telling me who the hell you are and how the hell you know me."

The woman smiled a secret smile and said, "Fine. But here is not the place to have the conversation i need to have with you. I will meet you at your hotel room at nine. Then I will answer any questions you have."

Dean, not expecting the concention, agreed. "Fine." and then, "Nine o'clock." It was only after the stranger left the diner that Dean realized he'd never told her where he and Sam were more than just a little irritated, Dean reached for his wallet, dropped a twenty on the table and left the diner with one thing in mind. Somebody's going to give me some answers. Tonight!


End file.
